


Have You Ever Kissed A Boy?

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Hyung, have you ever kissed a boy?”
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 134
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The second time i actually write something and first time it’s MinWon. English isn’t my mother tongue and this story is unbeta-ed.  
> Sorry for any misspellings grammars and vocabulary error.
> 
> Please don’t expect anything T.T

“Hyung, have you ever kissed a boy?” 

Wonwoo stopped reading his newly bought novel right after he heard those words for awhile. Eyebrow’s arching and his face is a mixture between confused and shocked. He has dated some girls back then in middle school, before he got accepted in pledis and started his trainee-like-hell days in those years. But kissing a boy never crossed his mind before, well until right now. 

“Uh .. no? I’m openly okay with any kind of relationship but as far as I remember i only dated girl.” He answered unsurely. Doesn’t really know where’s Mingyu gonna lead the conversation to. “Have you Mingyu?” 

“Nope” he said shortly. “Do you want to try Wonwoo hyung?” 

And that’s how a simple question can shift Wonwoo’s gear of brain from resting mode to working, whirling faster than before even. 

“What?” 

Mingyu turns his head to face Wonwoo directly. Eyes linger on the older lips oddly longer and all of sudden, Wonwoo’s lips goes dry. He licks his bottom lip to wet it off and he can’t unsee how Mingyu’s adam’s apple bobs up and down.

“I mean we have our dating ban and i believe you don’t want your future partner find you inexperience in kissing, do you Wonwoo hyung? 

That makes sense, Wonwoo thought. But should they? Getting awkward with one of his bandmate is the least Wonwoo wants not to mention his roomate, Mingyu. That’s a hundred percent not a good idea. But before he can speak up his answer-which is no, Mingyu stands up and walk toward his direction. Eyes never leaves his.

“Come on Wonwoo hyung. You have nothing to lose. No one will find out and this can be only one peck” lips already a centimeter apart and Wonwoo can feel Mingyu’s breath on his lips. Fanning his lips and making them even drier. 

“Okay. Just one peck” 

The peck is uneventful. It’s just like lips meet with another lips. Albeit he can feel Mingyu’s moist lips meet his dry one through that one single peck. Wonwoo makes a single note to buy that lipbalm Mingyu religiously uses. 

But that one peck leads to another pecks for the following days. Wonwoo will always find Mingyu pecks him on the lips as he enters their shared room. Leave him afterwards like nothing happen. 

The short peck turns into longer kisses which force Wonwoo to close his eyes sometimes. And just like that the kisses still feel its innocence. Wonwoo’s still needs to sort this things with Mingyu someday though.

Wonwoo enters their shared room with lollipops Seungkwan bought for him in his mouth. He finds Mingyu lays on his stomach with phone glued in his hands, doesn’t seem to notice someone’s new existence in the room. Wonwoo decides to ignore him and plops himself on his bed and proceed to read the remaining chapters of his newest novel. They sometimes need a calm day after-all.

He’s too absorbed reading his novel that he fails to realize Mingyu has already sit on his bed, next to him. Making himself as tiny as possible to fit on Wonwoo’s single bed. Hand reaching to Wonwoo’s lollipop, taking it out from Wonwoo’s mouth only to find the stick with no trace of any sugar left. 

“Sorry never thought to share it with you” Wonwoo starts. “Seungkwan might have some more if you want.”

“Nope i can always try it from you” 

And with that Mingyu plants a kiss on Wonwoo’s lips and licks Wonwoo’s upper and bottom lip leisurely. Hand on Wonwoo’s nape to push him towards Mingyu’s body. The position they are in right now is rather awkward and Wonwoo’s sure his waist gonna feel awful if he stays in the position any longer. 

Mingyu’s tongue go pass through Wonwoo’s lips only to be welcomed by his set of teeth and it’s his cue to slightly push the younger. 

“Mingyu we need to talk about this.” He stated. 

“Hyung, the lollipop tastes so nice,” Mingyu said, ignoring Wonwoo’s statement while his hands are still on Wonwoo’s waist that he doesn’t even remember since when. “Want to try it again.” He sends puppy eyes to his hyung, knowing his hyung always has a sweet spot on that. 

“Seungkwan has it some left probably. Go ask him.” He nudges his left cheek. Wonwoo knows Mingyu is attractive—hell he’s one of the most handsome man Wonwoo ever met. But looking him upclose right this, with Mingyu’s hand secures him on his waist, he doesn’t realize he holds his breath until his lungs scream for oxygen. 

Mingyu pouts. Holding Wonwoo’s waist a little tighter. Wonwoo is so dense, Mingyu swears he’s about to tell his dear hyung that he’s, in a matter of fact, loves him a little bit too much. He has been sending signal like cooking him ramen and feed him while the older was playing his game. Mingyu is clingy person, but he’s sure everyone can realize that he’s seventeen times clingier with Wonwoo. He makes sure his eyes linger on Wonwoo a little bit longer than toward any other person. But Wonwoo being dense that he’s, just gives Mingyu a smile back, a soft one, like a big brother. 

“No. I want to taste it from you again,” he pleads softly. Caressing Wonwoo on his waist through his thin shirt. He knows the older one is like a cat in disguised and he likes being caressed. He just needs to push the right button to launch his wish. 

“You brat big baby.”

With that Wonwoo face moves forward to give Mingyu a kiss that shocks the younger, who thankfully regains his composure fast enough to kiss him back. 

The younger of the two push the older one with more force and part his lips with his tongue. Tasting the remaining lollipop from Wonwoo’s mouth while pulling the older to sit on his lap while deepening the kiss. 

Mingyu has been waiting for this moment for years. To hold his Wonwoo hyung securely, to taste him, to touch him, and to let the older know how he’s craving for him and him only. 

His hand travels beneath Wonwoo’s thin tee to caress the skin under the cloth. Tongue darting even deeper inside the cave of the older one.

Wonwoo moans on his lips and that’s the most beautiful sound that Mingyu ever heard in his 20s and it triggers him even more. He detaches his lips from the older to move on his jaw to his neck nibbling on Wonwoo’s sensitive skin a little longer. Bitting and licking it afterwards. 

“Mingyu,” he sounds breathless, Mingyu likes it how he’s the cause of Wonwoo’s wreck state. “We shouldn’t do this. Friends don’t do this.” 

Despite saying those words, Wonwoo moves his hands to circle Mingyu’s neck, breathing hardly as Mingyu plays with his nipples underneath. 

“Hyung, have you ever had a sex with a boy?”


	2. Fin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you regretting that we ... kissed, Mingyu?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading the first chapter, so this is it, i present you the 2nd and last one.   
> Please don’t expect anything, this story is unbeta-ed ㅜㅜ  
> And again, english isn’t my mother tongue, please bear with all the errors.

“Mingyu,” Wonwoo says breathlessly. How can he properly breath when he feels something nudging him on his equal hardness. Not to mention how he’s seated on Mingyu’s laps, hips are connected to each other and the position they are in right now make it easier to grind their hardness together. Mingyu hands are still roaming beneath his tee, touching Wonwoo in every right places and damn it! Wonwoo is close to devour the man in front of him. 

Mingyu, who’s still busy nibbling on every patch of Wonwoo’s neck just hum in a low tone, trying so hard not to leave any trace of hickey although his desire to show the world that Wonwoo is his, not anyone’s else, is on its peak.

“Mingyu, no.” He feels Mingyu’s one hand moves dangerously close to his private area, while his other hand goes past the waist band of his shorts from behind. Wonwoo tries to peel himself off Mingyu because what they do right now only leads to the every worst possibilities. 

The younger ears and brain are clogged with the lust that’s sky rocketing in his body thus he can’t hear anything aside of Wonwoo’s hard breathing. Mingyu chases after the older’s body, couldn’t get enough of his smooth skin he has been longing for too long. 

Wonwoo pushes Mingyu harder. He’s as hard as Mingyu but his brain is thankfully still working at that moment. “Mingyu we need to talk,” he says sternly while peeling Mingyu’s hands off his body. He moves a little bit too far from Mingyu, doesn’t really want his arms to betray himself to reach out for Mingyu, who’s looking like a kicked puppy, playing with his fingers while trying to steady his breath after the steamy session they just had.

Silence fills the room for good some minutes, with a heavy air that’s too suffocating for both of them. 

“Mingyu what the hell is that?” The older of the two decides to start the conversation first when the younger doesn’t seem to do so. Mingyu keeps his head low, staring at the parquets like they are the most interesting thing at this world—which is a lie, because for Mingyu, it’s surely Wonwoo but he won’t try to make the older any angrier if he loses control again once he looked at the boy sitting miles away from him, in a crumpled t-shirt, messy hair, red shining lips, along with burning neck. Part of him is pretty proud knowing he made Wonwoo looks like a mess—a beautiful mess like that. 

The silence takes some more minutes before they heard a knock from the outside, Jeonghan’s head is peeking through the open door, “Cheol’s been calling y’all names for quite some time already,” the oldest of the three sighing, “your problem can wait, i guess.” Jeonghan obviously can sense the tension between the roomates, either it’s a sexual tension or just an awkward one. He’s Jeonghan after-all.

It’s Wonwoo’s turn to have a long sigh. Mingyu doesn’t seem to move a single joint since the beginning. Jeonghan has left the room and he knows they will be in problem if they make the other members wait for any longer. “Talk to me when you are ready Mingyu,” he says softly, doesn’t want to scare the poor boy when he clearly enjoy their little session as much as Mingyu. 

Days have passed with Mingyu avoiding Wonwoo in so much obvious way that the other members of Seventeen question them in separate times and places. They both give vague answers as the problem they are actually in right now is pretty personal. Not that they don’t believe their friends-like-brothers but they just don’t ready to share it yet with anyone, at least not until both of them clear the things off. 

The day of their first year-end award ceremony eventually comes. Mingyu’s glad they were pretty busy with the preparation for their MAMA performance that he can avert his mind and attention into practices, although he always fails miserably as the certain foxy-eyed boy always caught his eyes. They way the older boy laughed while crinkling his nose and pulling back his head, the way his muscles were on display every time the older wearing the wife-beater, how the older’s sweats were rolling down from his forehead to his pointy nose to his neck and lost inside his t-shirt. And oh my, Mingyu never really wanted to be a drop of sweat, well until now. 

Yes, Mingyu is that whipped. 

They spend their time at the salon they usually go since early in the morning. Getting some makes up and hair-style ready for the award show. A set of clothes also have been prepared for them to wear tonight. Mingyu is always thankful that he’s in the same group with a bunch of kind-hearted kids who always bring joy whenever they go. The salon atmosphere is really good that day. Hoshi, Seungkwan and Dokyeom being the natural sunshine that they are throwing jokes here and there with some members adding the laughter. The staffs are also laughing together with them. It feels so warm especially with the sun shinning brightly with no clouds trying to overshadow the blinding light. And it feels like spring has come in the middle of December. 

But when the night comes, Mingyu just realized, it’s indeed December. The warmth feels like vanished as they arrive at the venue. Once the sun is set and the moon is replacing its place up in the sky, the temperature drops significantly. And MAMA has the audacity to make it worse. The show doesn’t even provide their guests waiting rooms at all. That force them to stay inside their van and ‘luckily’ for Mingyu, the car distribution for today is decided according to the unit. 

Great.

Just great.

The thick tension inside HipHop Unit car cannot be helped. Vernon is busy with his phone with his headphone on, bobbing his head to the rhythm he’s listening to right now. Seungcheol’s just ... sighing. The. Whole. Time. Jaw tensed and forehead crinkling and Wonwoo catches his leader massaging the space between the oldest’s brows several times. 

He feels guilty for that. Seungcheol already has so much portion in his plate to think about yet here they are, Wonwoo and Mingyu give him another problem to be thought, without even telling the oldest what’s all about. 

“It’s our time to get the award,” Seungcheol informs the rest of HipHop Unit members while opening the door of their van, one foot already stepping outside. Wonwoo nudges Vernon who might not hear what’s Seungcheol just said due to the headphone covering his ears, and proceeds to follow the other 2 who already out of his sight once Vernon takes off his headphone.

They receive the award just like that. Probably saying the same lines they said a year ago. The award ceremony doesn’t feel that special with no fans around, although it’s the best for everyone’s safety. They feel so thankful for the fans, but they prefer show it through their arts. They want to make Carats proud of them, proud to be their fans, just like how they’re proud to be Carats’ idols, to have fans like Carats. 

Mingyu’s coming back to the HipHop Unit van a little bit later than everyone because he just greeted Jaehyun near NCT’s van. But he doesn’t expect to find only Wonwoo inside the van, busy playing game in his phone. 

The older raises his head upon Mingyu’s arrival, fake-coughing because it feels like his breath is taken away. Wonwoo didn’t have time to look at Mingyu’s whole appearance until now. The latter looks mesmerizing with the comma hairstyle, dyed in hazel brown that suits his gold-like skin. Not to mention his grey suit by PRADA, giving a perfect touch for Mingyu to look absolutely like a chaebol. 

Wonwoo gulps.

Mingyu clears his throat as he realizes Wonwoo’s been checking him out. Cheeks turn into crimson under Wonwoo’s stares. And his palms become sweaty. 

Maybe it’s the time. He thinks.

He then proceed to take a sit beside Wonwoo, being a man that ready to talk and clear their problem that have been occupying both of their heads the whole time.

“Sorry,” Wonwoo starts, “i asked Seungcheol hyung and Vernon to give us space to talk. And they gladly accepted my request. Vernon immediately jumped out of this van saying he couldn’t breath all the time because of us.” He chuckles, feeling sorry for the youngest. 

“Hyung i’m sorry.” It’s the first sentence Mingyu has ever said to Wonwoo directly after the ‘incident’. “I didn’t mean to go that far. I’m — sorry for suggesting it all in the first place.” 

Wonwoo sighs. Forehead forms into frown listening to Mingyu’s apologizes. 

“Are you regretting that we ... kissed, Mingyu?” 

“I’m regretting that we are in this state because of my suggestion.” He pouts, doesn’t actually answer the older’s question as the answer is pretty obvious already. Mingyu wants to kiss his hyung right now if he’s allowed to. 

“I would be even angrier if you regret it Mingyu. I just — i don’t want to be your experiment.” Wonwoo moves slightly to face Mingyu directly. Eyes linger on the younger perfectly-sculpted side profile. 

Before Mingyu can answer the older, the door of the van is opened with Seungcheol asking them to be ready as they will receive their 2nd award for the night. 

Mingyu tries to decipher the meaning behind Wonwoo’s words. Then shaking his head slightly, he should focus while Joshua voicing their thankfulness in English. He can always ask Wonwoo after going back to their van though. 

“Please elaborate.” Mingyu asks right after the door of the van is closed. Seungcheol and Vernon are considerate enough to let them have the van for themselves.

Wonwoo doesn’t see it coming actually. He doesn’t expect Mingyu to shoots him that question right away.

“I don’t know Mingyu. You said about how we should kiss so our future partner won’t find us inexperienced. But then ... you kissed me like i’m your world, like i’m the only thing you want in this whole universe.” Wonwoo says in a breath only stopping to lower his voice, “or so i thought.” 

“I don’t want to feel being on the cloud nine only to think that i’m just an experiment, i’m just here to provide your future partner the best of you.” Wonwoo pouts. He’s not expecting himself to expose himself to Mingyu like that. 

Wonwoo is playing with his fingers. Already regret his decision to bare himself in front of Mingyu like that. What if the younger feel exactly like that? It would make their friendship or brotherhood or whatever is that gonna be ruined. 

“Hyung no.” Mingyu has the biggest smile planted on his face right now. He actually expected the older to be angry, or even worst to cut off their friendship. But the fact that the shorter boy indirectly stated that he enjoyed kissing Mingyu, boosting his confidence. Oh dear God, Mingyu wants to give Wonwoo a huge hug and kiss his worry away. 

The taller of the two moves increasingly closer, lifting the shorter head by his chin. “You are not my experiment. Hyung, i would love to kiss you in every breath of my life if i could,” Mingyu pulls Wonwoo’s mask, having to witness his dear hyung’s pretty lips forming an ‘o’ as his words seem to be stuck in his throat. 

Wonwoo too, takes off the mask that covering Mingyu’s half face. Putting it down on their seat and moves both hands to rest on Mingyu’s chest.

“You are not lying, aren’t you?” The older asks through his lashes, cheeks reddening under Mingyu’s burning stares. 

“Hyung, stop being so pretty or i will lose control,” Mingyu growls. Pecking Wonwoo on the lips then move rather far from the older. 

Wonwoo laughs hard, pulling his head back with crinkled nose. Mingyu and his thin self-control. He feels relief now. To think that Mingyu actually mean the kisses they shared some time ago. He’s glad the feeling is mutual. Although he doesn’t quite sure what’s the actual feeling he develops for Mingyu now, but one thing for sure, he likes being in Mingyu’s company, he also enjoys being intimate with the younger, and he doesn’t mind being a little touchy with Mingyu. Scratch that! He can’t wait to touch Mingyu. So being the impatient one, Wonwoo pulls Mingyu for a tender kiss. 

It starts with the innocence one. They kiss in a slow motion that the world feels like stop revolving. It’s sweet at first. Wonwoo can feel the edge of Mingyu’s lips move upwards, and he mirrors the younger. 

The sweet innocent kisses turns into passionate one in the next minute. Mingyu bits the older’s bottom lip and Wonwoo obediently giving Mingyu the access to explore his hot cavern. Tongue shoving inside Wonwoo’s mouth to swipe every corner inside. 

Wonwoo’s stopping Mingyu’s finger that ghosting around the button of his shirt. Pulling himself a little to see Mingyu’s hooded eyes, trying to kiss the older again but Wonwoo push him a little by his shoulders. Hands resting there. 

“Let’s continue this at our room once this show ends, yeah?” The older said, pecking Mingyu’s pouting lips once more. 

They go to receive their 3rd award for the night, side by side. Hearts are on ease as they finally clear the things that have filled their head in the past days. 

Mingyu’s lips are itchy. He wants to kiss the boy next to him who’s currently delivering their thank you speech. So he decides that playing with his mask using his lips is the best option. He can’t wait to be freely holding the older. 

They finally reach their dorm after contemplating wether to celebrate their award or not. But they opt not to as they still have more practice starts early morning tomorrow for the next award show, beside it’s safer to stay inside as the virus outbreak doesn’t seem to slow down. 

Wonwoo has been watching this cute cat going out of the maze his owner built for him in the past hours. It always feels good, after their hectic schedule, going back to the dorm he calls home right now, barefaced and only wearing his comfy long-sleeved t-shirt and equally comfy pants, hidden under the warm that his blanket offers, and warm hands that envelope him in a bear-hug. 

Wait. 

He doesn’t remember having someone on his bed before. 

“Hyung..” 

Oh it’s Mingyu. 

The younger’s head is resting on Wonwoo’s shoulder, sniffing the lavender scents of the soap they use. 

“Hyung, look at me,” said Mingyu while moving Wonwoo’s obedient body to face him. Eyes still glue to his phone. 

“Hyung the cat can wait but i can’t.” 

Wonwoo blinks when he see his phone being taken away from him, changed by the warmth of Mingyu’s body pressed against him. 

The shorter rest his head at the nook of Mingyu’s neck, inhaling the calming scent the taller always offers. He hums lowly, positioning himself to get the best position, ready to sleep. 

“Hyung, don’t sleep on me.” Mingyu pouts, shaking his hyung a little to wake up the older. The smile is creeping upon the younger’s face when he pulls his head to see his dear hyung. Eyes crinkling in a soft eye-smile, lips mirroring Mingyu’s lifted edges. And oh God, Mingyu wants to kiss those lips so bad. 

So he does exactly what he wants. 

He kiss the older tenderly. Hands securely holding his waist, caressing the exposed-smooth skin while his mouth doing the works. 

The innocence kisses turn to heated ones in no time. Blame Mingyu’s raging hormones. Mingyu’s hand travels to the upper side of Wonwoo’s body. Pinching the older nipple in such a delicate moves that cause the older to moan in pleasure.

Mingyu uses the opportunity to shove his tongue inside, dancing around with the other’s to fight for dominance which Mingyu obviously win the game. 

He drinks the older’s moan as his hand keep on playing with Wonwoo’s now-hardened nipples. Lips moving to his jaw nipping at the skin there, feeling the rawness of the after-shaved. 

It feels good. Able to touch Wonwoo freely like this feels so damn good. Like he owns the universe. The hectic schedules await for him don’t sound that bad anymore knowing he will do it with the love of his life. 

The hand that’s originally on Wonwoo’s chest moves to his stomach, feeling the hard packs of abs which are already discovered by the world. 

Mingyu pouts. 

And his hands eagerly move lower, ghosting at the waist band of the older’s pants. If the upper part of Wonwoo’s body has been exposed to fans, the lower one is surely only for Mingyu to witness. 

And they are thankful enough that the other members of Seventeen don’t question about Wonwoo limping state in the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for giving this story a try.   
> Sorry i can’t write the rated scene hehe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for giving this story a try.


End file.
